One Hell of a Switch
by Danaface
Summary: What would happen if Sebastian Michaelis and Grell Sutcliff switched personalities? It may only be for a week, but what will occur? What does Ciel and William have to deal with? Rated T just in case. This story is featured on Wattpad as well.
1. Day 0: A Letter and a Case

_**Day 0: A Letter and a Case**_

|Ciel's P.O.V|

 _*Knock knock*_

"Come in," Ciel told his butler standing on the other side if the door.

The said person entered, holding a silver platter with letter settled on the top. He walked quickly, but quietly to the young boy's desk. "A letter from the queen," he says.

Ciel grabs the white envelop from the platter and examines the queen's red seal. He then opens it and reads the letter. His butler silently stands behind him, waiting for an order.

 _My dear Guard Dog,_

 _There had been many people acting differently lately. They grow out of their character,_ _ **completely**_ _. One thing I see in common is that each victim visited a music box store in the streets of London the day before they were affected. Not only that, but the victims seem to have the effect for a while. So far, only a pair of people recovered after one week._

 _As my Guard Dog, I want you to find out what's causing this, and stop it._

 _Her Highness,_

 _Queen Victoria_

Ciel put down the letter and rolled his eyes. 'That's what she wants us to do? Solve a personality mix-up? It's way too simple,' he thought.

"Sebastian," he started. "Prepare a carriage. We're going to the only store that sells music boxes in London."

"Yes, my lord," answered the demon butler.

|Sebastian's P.O.V|

Sebastian quickly walked down the corridor to get a carriage for his young master. He was simply walking down the hallway like any other da-

* _CRASH_ *

...never mind.

Sebastian stopped his tracks. He turned around to see what the commotion was.

He saw a broken window... and a very _red_ person.

He sighed. "Grell, I have no time for you. I have to help my young master with a case," he said with venom in his voice.

" _Oh, but Sebas-chan!~_ I can help you with this case!" The reaper walked closer to Sebastian and poked his chest. Then he said slowly, "I'll be helpful~ You can tell me what to do and I'll do it!" He leaned in to get a hug, but failed as Sebastian stepped aside.

The butler getting really annoyed. "Well, you can start by getting out of this mansion and leaving the case to my young master and me," he said plainly.

Grell pouted. "Aw! But afterwards, we could-"

"A no is a no. Good day Mr. Grell."

And with that, Sebastian continued his walk to the front and prepared a carriage.

|Grell's P.O.V.|

He wasn't gonna give up. He was gonna follow them and help them. Then, he'll get his chance to steal his Sebas-chan away from that _brat!_ ~

Right?

Wrong.

I mean why the hell does he still try?! Sebastian _never_ ends up liking him in the end, so why try?!

Anyways, the grim reaper jumped roof to roof with out being noticed. He carried his chainsaw while following the _brat's_ carriage to the music box store.

Grell watched as Ciel and Sebastian walked in to the shop. He quickly followed them right when the door closed. Ciel already started to state his title and presence.

As the young earl was doing that, Grell decided to loudly open the door and dramatically enter the shop.

"Oh, my Bassy!~ I know you told me to stay away, but I just couldn't bare to be without you!" Before Ciel could say anything, Grell quickly jumped and ran to hug Sebastian.

The crow demon just sighed and stepped aside.

Grell met face-to-face with a wall and ended up making a shelf tip over, spilling all its contents.

Ciel sighed, but the shop owner had a look of worry in shock plastered on his face. He screamed.

"Don't-"

He was too late. One last container fell and spilled purple dust. Ciel stepped away, Grell was hurt and still on the floor, and Sebastian walked up and examined the dust.

Much of the dust had gotten on Grell, and very little was on Sebastian's face. Luckily, Ciel had stepped away on time.

Sebastian took some of the dust on his white glove, and smelled it. "I'm guessing this is the dust you used to switch personalities?"

The shop owner sighed. "Yes. You caught me... But I promise you! That was my last jar!"

Ciel wasn't buying it. "Sebastian, search this shop for any more of that dust."

"Yes, my lord."

~5 minutes later~

"Young master, there is no more dust in this store. I believe the man was telling the truth."

Ciel nodded. "Good. Now, we can leave."

Ciel and Sebastian walked out of the door with Grell slowly walking behind. Once the three got out of the building, Grell was hit by garden clippers.

"Wahh! Will! What was that for?!" Grell exclaimed, holding his forehead.

William sighed. "I'm sorry for this idiot's trouble. I'll be taking him back now."

And with that, they left.

|Ciel's P.O.V.|

The day went by as usual.

Sebastian gave Ciel his tea. The earl did his paper work. The clumsy servants messed up. Sebastian cleaned up the manor. Everything was normal.

And guess what?!

The night was normal as well!

Sebastian blew out the candle, seeing that Ciel was asleep.

He walked down the hall, and finished up the rest of the chores for the day.

Oh boy, everyone didn't know what was in store for the next day...


	2. Day 1 (Sebastian): What Happened!

_**Day 1 (Sebastian): What Happened?!**_

|Ciel's P.O.V.|

The young earl was sound asleep. He was to be woken up at the same time everyday. And every morning, it would be Sebastian who wakes him up.

This is the usual routine.

Sebastian wakes him up at 9:00 AM _sharp_. He would tell him what's for breakfast, his schedule, and would dress him.

Ciel expected this to happen every morning. Well that is, until his end of the contract was fulfilled. Then Sebastian would have to devour his soul... Then what would happen?

Of course, the day hadn't officially started for the young earl yet considering it wasn't 9:00 AM at the moment.

 _8:57..._

 _8:58..._

 _8:59..._

 _9:00..._

 _9:01_...

Oh?

But where was Sebastian?

Ciel wasn't awake yet! And, he had A LOT scheduled for today!

* _Bam!_ *

The door was slammed open, revealing a rathe _r cheery_ Sebastian _..._

"Bocchan!~" he sang. "It's time to get up!~"

Sebastian raced to his young master's side and threw the blankets off of him.

Ciel sat up groggily, trying to gain his senses. Wait... He was _never_ woken up like this! Was this some kind if sick joke?!

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Sebastian cocked his head to the side. "Meaning of what?"

"Of you waking me up in this fashion!"

Sebastian pouted. Then his face quickly lit up again. "Oh yeah! Your tea!"

The demon butler walked out of the room. He came back in a few seconds later, smiling, and carrying a cup of tea.

Ciel raised his eyebrow in curiosity. From what he could sense, the tea didn't have the strong aroma the Sebastian would usually make it with.

What was going on?!

All of a sudden, Sebastian tripped at the edge of the carpet an dropped the cup of tea.

He fell...

The tea spilled...

The cup broke...

"SEBASTIAN!" The earl yelled, clearly pissed now.

"Y-yes... Bocchan?" he stuttered, carrying a stupid smile on his face.

"CLEAN THIS UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes... Wait... No!" Sebastian sat on his knees.

Ciel got even angrier. "What do you mean 'No'?! You are supposed to obey my every order!"

Sebastian just ignored him.

"N-no! I messed up! _My Bocchan_ is probably super angry at me now! Whaa!"

Sebastian crawled to the bed side on which Ciel was sitting on. He hugged both of his legs, crying. "I-I'm... so... sorry! Whaa!"

"Will you please get off of my legs!" Ciel tried kicking the butler off, but failed. He sighed as Sebastian stayed there.

Soon enough, Sebastian finally let go.

He sniffed.

"To atone for my sins, Bocchan, I will accept death!"

The demon held a butter knife with both hands, aiming at his face.

Ciel sighed. "You do know that it won't kill you right?"

Sebastian's eyes widened. He smiled. "Oh yeah!"

Ciel once again, sighed. He pinched the bridge on his nose.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes Bocchan?~"

He sighed once again. "The clumsiness, the crying, the suicide! You're starting to remind me of..."

Ciel's eyes widened.

~~ _Flashback_ ~~

 _Oh, my Bassy!~ I know you told me to stay away, but I just couldn't bare to be without you!" Before Ciel could say anything, Grell quickly jumped and ran to hug Sebastian._

 _The crow demon just sighed and stepped aside._

 _Grell met face-to-face with a wall and ended up making a shelf tip over, spilling all its contents._

 _Ciel sighed, but the shop owner had a look of worry in shock plastered on his face. He screamed._

 _"Don't-"_

 _He was too late. One last container fell and spilled purple dust. Ciel stepped away, Grell was hurt and still on the floor, and Sebastian walked up and examined the dust._

 _ **Much of the dust had gotten on Grell, and very little was on Sebastian's face.**_ _Luckily, Ciel had stepped away on time._

 _Sebastian took some of the dust on his white glove, and smelled it. "I'm guessing this is the dust you used to switch personalities?"_

 _The shop owner sighed. "Yes. You caught me... But I promise you! That was my last jar!"_

 _Ciel wasn't buying it. "Sebastian, search this shop for any more of that dust."_

 _"Yes, my lord."_

 _~~End Flashback~~_

"...Grell." Ciel finished.

He remembered yesterday.

The dust that switched personalities...

...it had gotten on Grell and Sebastian!

They both had switched personalities! Meaning... that right now...

...he was stuck with a flamboyant butler for a week?!

Well, at least only their personalities was switched. Thankfully not their bodies.

Ciel shivered at the thought.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, Breaking Ciel away from his line of thoughts.

"Y-yes?"

Sebastian smiled. "What cha' thinkin'?"

"Nothing, what's the schedule for today?"

Sebastian thought about it. "Um, violin lessons. Dance lessons. And um... and oh yeah! A ton of paperwork!" He smiled, proud of himself for remembering all of that.

Ciel thought for a moment. _If Sebastian acts like Grell... Then Grell acts like Sebastian... Hmm... He might actually do his work for once... Then again, I_ _ **really don't**_ _want Grell to be my butler... Even if he acts like Sebastian... I need to talk to the reapers and cancel one of my lessons. I hate playing the violin anyways._

"Sebastian?"

"Yes Bocchan?~"

"Cancel the violin lessons for today. We're going to pay the reapers a visit."

Ciel sighed. This was going to be a _long_ week.


	3. Day 1 (Grell): Work?

**A/N: Come on... I can't be the** ** _only_** **one who fangirls over Grell... Right?**

 **(Y/N)= Your Name | (L/N)=Your Last Name | (F/N)= Friend's Name | (F/L) Friend's Last Name**

* * *

 ** _Day 1 (Grell): Work?_**

|William's P.O.V.|

William walked down the hall of the Shinigami Dispatch Society.

It was _quiet._

 _Too_ quiet.

The emotionless Grim Reaper went to see if the red-head was slacking off again. Grell was supposed to be in his office, doing paperwork since his death scythe was recently confiscated.

Without knocking, William walked through the flamboyant reaper's door.

What he saw shocked him.

 _Grell Sutcliff_...

...was _focused_ on his _paperwork_!

The red-headed reaper sat there, with a quill in his hand, writing.

Not only that, but his appearance was off too.

He still had the same face, except focused.

But his hair was cut short, just like when he was still a trainee. His red glasses no longer carried a chain, and he wasn't wearing his fake eyelashes. Instead of his usual outfit, he wore an attire that a regular reaper would wear: a suit like William's and Ronald's. In fact, his hair and glasses are the only red on him.

William didn't know how to approach this. What could he say?

Before William could say anything, Grell cut him off.

"Are you just gonna stand there? Because if you are, it would be great if you left so I can focus. You're distracting me," he said, not looking up from his papers.

William looked at him, still shocked. Of course, he didn't show it.

"You changed," he stated calmly.

"Hmm?" Now Grell looked up. "What do you mean?"

William was starting to think this was a joke. Was Grell seriously trying to mess with him right now?

He walked up to the red-head's desk and put his palms on the side.

" _'What do you mean?'_ I do recall you acting and looking different yesterday."

Grell rolled his eyes, then began to write again. "Yeah, I cut my hair; it was a bother. But I don't know what you're talking about when you said I was _'acting differently.'_ Haven't I always acted this way?"

William gritted his teeth. This wasn't the right time for jokes...

"Actually, no; you haven't," he said, trying to conceal his anger. Grell looked back up at him with curiosity. "You are one to always slack off and mess up. Not once have I seen you so focused. Also, you would be visiting your 'Sebas-chan' or 'Bassy' by now."

Grell had confusion written all over his face.

Not wanting overtime, William just sighed and handed Grell three folders.

"Never mind. You are supposed to reap these three souls in an hour."

Grell was still confused, but he grabbed the folders anyways.

William had enough of this nonsense, so he dropped the topic and walked out the door.

When the the door slammed shut, Grell mumbled, "I wonder what that was about..."

|Grell's P.O.V.|

Grell finished his paperwork 45 minutes after the visit from William.

He turned it in and got a surprised look from many reapers around him.

One particular reaper came up to him.

"Mr. Sutcliff, is that you?" Ronald...

Grell gave him the same confused look and answered, "Yes, why?"

Ronald shook it off and replied, "N-nothing, it's just, you look different."

"Okay..." Grell still held the same confused look.

Seeing as he had 15 minutes left, he rushed outside with his demoted death scythe- scissors -and jumped to the destination.

When he got there, he saw two 12-year-old girls talking and giggling. They were alone and didn't notice a murderer stalking them.

He opened one of the folders; it showed a picture of one of the girls.

"(Y/N) (L/N)," he read aloud to himself. "Stabbed by a murderer; died of blood loss."

He opened the next one. "(F/N) (F/L); stabbed and killed."

He opened the last one. "Albert Fish **[1]** ; Stabbed in the head while trying to kill two girls."

Grell sighed. "Pathetic."

Grell watched as the murderer sneaked up on the two and attempted to stab them. Albert stabbed one girl in the heart, which killed her. He then stabbed the other in her non-dominant arm, causing her to grab the knife (with her dominant hand) and stab his head. She let go of the knife while it ridiculously fell on her stomach. She then died of blood loss.

The red-headed reaper sighed and ended them with his scissors. Then he collected their Cinematic Records and stamped each folder "COMPLETED."

He then rushed back to Dispatch.

|Ronald's P.O.V.|

Ronald was wondering why Grell changed his appearance. He seemed to also change the way he acted.

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the the door.

He felt the presence of a _demon_...

|William's P.O.V.|

* _Knock_ * * _Knock_ *

"Come in."

Ronald opened the door with a nervous look on his face.

"What is it?" William asked.

Ronald twiddled his thumbs. "Well... The Earl of Phantomhive and his _demon butler_ are her to speak with you."

William looked at the pair who now entered the room.

Ciel had an annoyed looked on his face while Sebastian was smiling stupidly.

William sighed. He didn't want to deal with the _demon_ right now... He might earn more overtime.

Ciel walked up to the reaper's desk along with Sebastian following behind.

"We want to speak to that annoying red-headed reaper of yours." Ciel stated.

William held no expression. "I'm afraid he's not here right now."

Ciel gritted his teeth. "If he's not here, then tell me: Has Grell Sutcilff been acting strange lately?"

Did this kid know anything? Grell _has_ been acting strange... Ciel might have the answer. "Actually, he has, I suppose you kno-"

"I heard my name."

All three pairs of eyes and the one eye of Ciel (^^) traveled to the sound of the voice.

There stood Grell, leaning against the door frame.

He smirked. "You know, it's not nice to speak about others behind their backs, especially when it's something bad or personal."

He walked up to the four, a smirk still placed on his face. Grell shifted his gaze towards William. He gave him the folders of the three collected souls.

William took them, surprised. "You're done already?"

Grell made a _'tsk'_ sound. "Don't think so low of me! Of course I'm done; it was an easy job."

Ciel and Sebastian looked at Grell with amusement.

Sebastian cocked his head to the side and smiled. "I like what you did with your hair Mr. Grell!"

Grell rolled his eyes. _'Tsk'_

William sighed and glared at Grell. "As I was saying, do you know anything about this change, Phantomhive?"

Ciel was finally pulled away from his thoughts as he cleared his throat. "Yes, I was investigating a case yesterday. The Queen said there have been personality mix-ups in London." He looked at Grell. "This red-head decided to join us. He ended up bumping into the shelf that carried the powder that switched personalities. The powder fell on my butler and himself."

Grell looked interested and Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Basically, their personalities are switched."

"For how long?" William asked.

Ciel sighed. "A week."

"Well, at least Sutcliff will actually do his work for once," William stated.

Sebastian's stupid smile grew wider. "I don't know what's going on... but okay."

Everyone sighed.

Ronald wanted to clear things up. "Listen Sebastian, so basic-"

"No, no. There's no need for that," Grell interrupted. "Just let him be. He'll find out when the week is over. If he doesn't, just push the subject."

"This will be interesting," William said, amused.

Ciel sighed once more and started to head towards the door. "This will be a waste of time."

 **[1] Albert Fish: He's an actual American serial killer; look him up.**


	4. Day 1: Bonus

**Note: Bonus' will take place on the same day that was recently finished. Well, you should be able to tell what day the Bonus is on because of the title :P. Basically this Bonus takes place during day 1.**

 _ **Remember that this is just a Bonus. It does take place during the day, but it will not be as long as my usual chapters. It may also contain P.O.V.'s that are not in usual chapters.**_

|Author's P.O.V.|

I bet you guys forgot all about transportation.

Hmm?

 _'What am I talking about?'_ you ask?

Well, Ciel and Sebastian obviously had to get to the Dispatch Society somehow! Or at least, to the Shinigami Realm! I'm sure there's a portal... or some crap like that...

...yeah.

Anyways!

Ciel is a _noble_ for goodness' sake! He can't walk there! Especially with the _noodle_ legs he has!

Hmm...

He would usually tell Sebastian to drive a carriage...

But Sebastian's original personality...

...wait.

AND HIS BRAINS...

...are gone! Well, Grell has them now.

So... does he even know how to drive a carriage?

Oh lord...

|Ciel's P.O.V.|

 _"Cancel the violin lessons for today. We're going to pay the reapers a visit."_

Sebastian looked at him weirdly.

"The reapers?" he asked. "Why would you want to see them?"

Ciel's eye twitched out of annoyance. "Sebastian, are you going against my orders?"

Sebastian's eyes widened and his face held a scared expression. "N-no! I-'m not!" He knelt on the floor with tears threatening to spill. "Pl-please don't h-hate me Bocchan!"

Ciel sighed.

He pinched the bridge of his nose once again and pointed a hand motion to Sebastian that meant _'shoo.'_ "Just go and prepare a carriage..."

Sebastian smiled brightly. "Okay!"

~~Time skip~~

Much to Ciel's amazement, Sebastian _actually_ got a carriage ready.

|Author's P.O.V.|

Grell's personality is trapped in him right? Maybe Sebastian's brains was still in there! Or maybe Grell is actually smart, but just doesn't want to use his brain...

Heh. What if he was an average A student that was partnered up with William? That would be funny! Oh! Then the both of them had one month to reap a soul! When the month was over, William fights Grell and gets him into masochism! And that turns him into his 'inner-self' (AKA: Grell now-a-days)!

What?

 _'That was a real OVA'_ you say?

 _Pfff.._.

I-I d-don't have a single c-clue what you're t-talking about!

(Damn, I was almost caught...)

|Ciel's P.O.V.|

Ciel casually got in the carriage.

Sebastian tried his best to get in the driver's seat.

And soon enough, they were off.

Currently, they were sweeping the streets of London in a... odd... fashion.

Ciel just sighed- again -while Sebastian had a difficult time steering...

He was trying to guide the horses _this way._..

No!

Go _that way_!

Left!

No?

...right?

The _normal_ people around London were looking at the carriage with fear and curiosity. What was going on in there?

"Um, I think I'm supposed to make a left here?" Sebastian mumbled to himself.

After about an hour they finally made it there...

...in one piece...

...thankfully.

All was well, except for Ciel- who was trying his best not to throw up...

Oh lord...


	5. AN: Updates

7/23/15

Um...

There are two dilemmas on updating this story.

First:

I've been practicing for my show tomorrow. I'm performing the Suessical JR, so I can't update today to tomorrow. Right now, I'm REALLY tired since my costume is very thick and furry.

Second:

My family and I are going on a trip and coming back on August 15. I don't know when we're leaving. But if you realize that I'm not updating, I'm probably gone. I won't be able to update since this trip is on the road.

BUT THANK YOU FOR READING AND EXPECT MORE UPDATES!


	6. Day 1- Night (Sebastian)- Night Routine

**A/N: I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with this story... any suggestions? I know what I'm going to do to make it longer and how it's gonna end, but... I don't know about the extra details.**

 **Sorry for the late update; my mom took away my computer. *Insert Lizzy's crying here***

|Ciel's P.O.V.|

Getting tucked into bed was horrible.

It took forever since the 'new' Sebastian wasn't used to holding a candle in one hand while fixing the bed with the other. Ciel almost felt like sending him off and fixing the blanket himself, but he obviously couldn't do that.

I mean, the boy can't even tie his own shoe laces!

So he just let the butler do whatever and mess-up.

 **~~~Time Skip~~~**

After about ten minutes, Sebastian finally left, leaving an annoyed Ciel to sleep.

* * *

|Sebastian's P.O.V.|

Sebastian walked down the halls of the Phantomhive manor. He carried a candle stick as he happily made his way to the kitchen. He wasn't annoyed at all by the fact it had taken him ten minutes to fix his young master's blanket. In fact, he was overjoyed that he had gotten to spend time with _his Bocchan!~_

The butler sighed dreamily as he remembered Ciel's oh-so _-adorable_ sleeping face.

Er... _pretend_ sleeping face.

Those peaceful thoughts were pulled out of his head when he remembered something that happened a few hours ago.

His young master and those reapers were discussing something he didn't understand. And they were all so _cold_ to him. Well, except the blond-haired one. But still, he seemed annoyed by his presence!

Hmm. Was it because he was a demon?

Meh.

Sebastian held no care for that part of the situation.

He just wanted to know what they were talking about!

He sighed, realizing he still had to do his night chores.

 **~~~Time skip~~~**

Sebastian went into the bathroom. He had to clean the tub since Ciel just had a bath before getting to bed. Let's say, bath-time was...

...awkward.

 _~~~Flashback~~~_

 _The earl and butler stood in the bathroom since it was time for Ciel to be cleaned._

 _Sebastian clasped his hands._

 _"Well, Bocchan, it's time to take a bath!" He smiled stupidly._ _"Now strip~"_

 _Ciel's cheeks immediately turned ten shades of red when he heard what Sebastian said. Yes, he had to do this before if front of him, but..._

 _"W-what di-did you just say?!"_

 _Sebastian still kept his smile on. "I told you to-"_

 _"Just get out!" Ciel was very annoyed, and not to mention **f** **lustered.**_ _"This is an order: get out and come back in when I tell you to."_

 _"But Bocch-"_

 _"This is and order!"  
_

 _Sebastian frowned and slowly left. Just before he could close the door he shot a look of hurt to his young master, who looked as if he could care less._

 _Ciel sighed and began to remove his own clothes. It took a while, but he finally managed. He then set the pile onto a nearby counter-top. Finally, he stepped into the water that was..._

 _..freezing cold._

 _He jumped, trying his hardest not to yelp or make a noise. If he did, then Sebastian would come in. He slowly reached his hand out towards the faucet as he changed the temperature of the water. With his foot, he unclogged the drain (do they have those in 19th Century England?). The clod water drained out while warmer water came in. Soon enough, Ciel stopped the water from running._

 _He sat there: in the tub, and relaxed. He wanted to stay there. The moment was peaceful, relaxing, and-_

 _*Knock!* *Knock!*_

 _"Bocchan? Are you done?"_

 _-ruined._

 _Ciel twitched from annoyance. "Y-yes, you may come in."_

 _Sebastian came in with a frown. "A-are y-you st-still mad at m-me?" Ciel could practically see tears forming at the edge of his butler's eyes._

 _Tch. "Just do your job."_

 _Sebastian kept frowning as he approached Ciel. He grabbed the sponge, soaked with water, added soap, and scrubbed Ciel's back._

 _Ciel's eyes widened._

 _Sebastian scrubbed his back softly, yet efficiently. "Bocchan? Can please hold up your arms?" Ciel did as told while Sebastian softly traveled the sponge along the boy's arms._

 _Soon enough, he was done._

 _~~~End Flashback~~~_

Sebastian grabbed a random towel, soaked it with water and soap, and started scrubbing the bathtub.

After scrubbing about a third of the tub, he looked back at his work.

His eyes widened.

He started panicking.

Bocchan would be super mad at him!

The part he cleaned was now dark, and had dirt all over it.

Had he used a dirty towel?

Sebastian looked down.

Yes, he did.

Mey-rin suddenly barged in and saw the mess.

Instead of freaking out, she had a determined look on her face. "D-don't worry Sebastian! I will clean it, yes I will!"

Sebastian looked back at her. "But Mey-"

"I-It's fine! After all, you always help me out! Now it's my turn, yes it is!"

Sebastian smiled. "Thank you!"

The butler made his way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

He washed all of them except for one. Sebastian quickly cleaned it...until the door opened.

 _Bam!_

Baldroy...

Out of shock, Sebastian dropped the plate. A second later, he happened to catch it with his foot.

Great, he has to clean it again.

Bard ran up to him and apologized. "I'm so sorry Sebastian! Please, let me wash that last one!"

Sebastian silently handed him the late and walked a couple feet away to put the washed plates away. Bard finished and handed the plate to Sebastian for him to put away.

Sebastian looked down at the plate and said, "Clean the edge again. Look, there's a small speck of sauce I used earlier."

Bard nodded and quickly washed it off. "Here ya' go!" Sebastian accepted the plate this time and placed it on the shelf. Bard looked at him questionably.

"Hey, ya' all right? You look sad."

Sebastian chuckled. "Yeah, I just have something in my mind. I don't want to talk about it."

"Heh. Hope that doesn't get in the of your work!"

And finally, Sebastian's stupid smile was back.

* * *

|Ciel's P.O.V.|

He was curious to what Sebastian was going to mess up now, so he followed him. Minus the bathtub, he seemed almost... normal. Almost like his personality was never switched.

Maybe...

Maybe Grell can be a deadly efficient butler sometimes...


	7. Day 1- Night (Grell): Night Shifts

**A/N: This might be the last update for the next week or two :(**

 **Or... I'll try to update more than one chapter today! *insert determined face here***

* * *

|William's P.O.V.|

Back at Dispatch, William informed the Headquarters about the new switch. He specifically said that "Grell will actually be doing his work for once and return to normal in a week's time."

At first, they were a bit skeptical, and not to mention disgusted,- by the fact that Grell switched personalities with a _demon_ he's infatuated with- but they spoke about the case for a while.

In the end, to William's surprise, they allowed Grell to use his original Death Scythe and be pushed with harder souls and paperwork. However, things will go back to normal once the week is over and the spell has wore off.

Meaning, he'll be demoted to using scissors as a scythe again.

But for now, they decided to let Grell off the hook and let him work.

On the other hand, William wanted to make sure that Grell will actually do his work. He might end up betraying them again and end up going on a killing spree. After all, he had switched personalities with a _demon scum._

* * *

|Grell's P.O.V.|

Grell had a murderous smirk on his face as he held his Death Scythe- a chainsaw- in his hands.

Oh!~ How he loved the vibration of the scythe!~

But now was not the time for that! He had souls to reap. Meaning, he could use his _deadly_ chainsaw! Oh, it was good to be back! No more scissors- or safety scissors for that matter.

He looked at the time:

 _11:58_

A human was scheduled to die at 12:00 midnight. In two minutes...

There had been murders around London; each at midnight. Grell had already caught the murderer. He obviously did nothing about it since the victims people were on the Ti-Die-List. After all, he wasn't allowed to interfere with the dying person.

 _11:59_

Grell groaned. This was taking forever! But he had to stay and watch. Besides, he didn't want overtime.

Just then, a well-dressed man smiled kindly to a little girl and reached out his hand to her. The girl thought he was really nice so she grabbed his outstretched hand.

Grell followed the pair as the man effortlessly led the girl into an alleyway...

...where he stabbed her.

 _Typical._

Grell groaned in annoyance. _Typical._ Such an expected death. Someone's death should be interesting! At least torture the girl before you kill her! Or maybe make her scream in pain, begging for her life!

The man stabbed her stomach, causing her to cough out blood. Almost immediately, the walls were splattered in blood, painting them in Grell's favorite color.

 _Red.  
It was everywhere..._

He loved it.

 _12:00_

Soon, the girl died from the lack of blood.  
She bleed to death.

 _Typical._

Grell jumped down from the roof he was on and swiftly landed on both his feet.

He casually walked over to the dead girl and smirked.

 _Oh, how he loved this part._

Grell swung the chainsaw over his head and rapidly pressed it down on the girl's stomach, creating a larger gash. More and more blood splattered everywhere as her Cinematic Records came flying out. Grell easily collected the records with his scythe and opened up a folder that held the girl's information. He stamped a big, red 'COMPETED' on her profile.

He then sighed, closing the folder and returning to the society.

Grell calmly entered William's office and handed him the folder.

He caught a glimpse of suspicion in William's eyes and said, "Now, now. There's no need to worry; the girl's soul is reaped and her Cinematic Records are collected." _Tch._ "Just because my personality was switched with a _filthy demon_ doesn't mean I'll have souls for dinner." Grell crossed his arms and looked the other way. "Besides, it's not like we switched bodies. There's no need too doubt me William..."

* * *

|William's P.O.V.|

 _Filthy demon?_

This was coming from _Grell's_ mouth?

William sighed. "Don't mind it Sutcliff, just go. You're dismissed for the day..."

* * *

|Grell's P.O.V.|

Unlike those _demon scums_ , reapers need sleep.

Grell steadily walked back to his small, red-roofed house.  
He looked at each building and scenery carefully, taking in the beauty- no, _trash_ of London.

Honestly, the human world is hopeless.

Then again, reapers were once humans too.

A human who commits suicide has to pay the price. As a punishment, they become a Grim Reaper and is forced to watch other humans suffer and die. Not to mention endless work, of course.

Grell sighed. What's in store for tomorrow?

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. This was short. :/ That's because I have no ideas for Grell's part! What do I do?!**


	8. Day 2 (Ciel): More Than Perfect?

**A/N: I'm so, deeply sorry for the SUPER late update! I went on a family road trip for a week, then got my electronics taken away with nothing left but my 3ds (which is too crappy to post chapters), then got them back except for my phone, then school stars on Monday, and now I have Writer's Block for this story! *takes a deep breath* Okay! Let's get started now, shall we?**

* * *

Day 2 (Ciel): More Than Perfect?

|Ciel's P.O.V.| 

Oh, no.

What was in store for today?

Was Gre- I mean, Sebastian going to spill more tea?

Ciel sighed. He didn't get any sleep last night. He'd been thinking of what to do with his 'new' butler. Perhaps he could reassign Tanaka as the head butler once again? That solution might work, but the man is in his old years, he might be restricted from certain things. Besides, after a while, the 'Real Tanaka' will... Let's just say... He 'deflates.'

Speak of the devil, the butler came walking in, pushing a silver cart into the room. The cart consisted of tea, some eggs, bacon, and sausage. That's normal.

But when Ciel rubbed his eyes, and realized that it was the 'Real Tanaka' walking in and pushing the cart, he was far from confused.

"Tanaka? Why are you here to serve me? And what time is it?" Ciel was baffled; just where was Sebastian?

Like any butler, Tanaka placed his right hand over his heart and bowed. "I'm sorry my lord, but Mr. Sebastian had asked me to replace him this morning, since he said that you were not comfortable with him." He paused. "Is my presence all right with you?"

Ciel sighed. "Yes, it's fine."

Tanaka simply nodded and started to cut up the food into bit-sized pieces with a silver butter knife. He grabbed the handle of the white teapot stained with lovely, blue designs, and poured its contents into a white teacup with the same design.

Ciel sighed in pleasure at the smell of the familiar aroma of his favorite tea: Earl Grey. At least it wouldn't go to waste this time, unlike yesterday morning.

The old butler handed the tea cup to the young earl while pushing the cart closer to him. In response, Ciel sat at the edge of his bed, grabbing the tea cup and gladly sipping it. While he was enjoying his tea with delight, Tanaka released the blue ribbon on the earl's night shirt, causing one of the ends to fall of Ciel's shoulder. He quickly, yet efficiently dressed the young lord in his usual attire as a noble: a white, button up shirt accompanied with a dark velvet bow tie and black dress pants. And of course, a dark blue trench coat on top of it all.

Afterwards, Tanaka pulled the cart right in from of Ciel for him to use as a mini table. There, Ciel picked up his utensils and started to eat his breakfast.

It was...

Surprisingly good...

"Tanaka," Ciel called.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Who made this?" Ciel was curious. The food tasted like Sebastian's cooking, except with its own special flavor to it. Did Tanaka make this? Or...

"Why, the head butler himself: Sebastian made it! Is not to your liking?" Tanaka was very confused. Didn't Sebastian make his breakfast every day? If he was anyone else, he would most likely question the young lord. But the old butler knew his place and where he stood, so it took all his will power to not ask for answers from the earl.

 _So 'Sebastian' made it..._

 _Interesting..._

"No, it's perfectly fine. Better even." Ciel slowly ate his food, deep in thought.

Again, being a head butler, Tanaka could guess what the Phantomhives desire. He could tell that his young master wishes to be alone just by his actions and the tone in his voice. Yes, he was old, but that doesn't mean he wasn't smart.

The old man sighed. "Bocchan, would you like me to tell you your schedule for today so that you may have time to think to yourself?"

"Yes, that would be lovely."

"Okay, you will have violin lessons to make up for yesterday since you canceled it."

Ciel only nodded his head in response, signaling Tanaka to tell him the rest.

"After that, you're free. Other than your fiancee, Elizabeth Midford's visit."

The young earl almost spit his food out.

Elizabeth?!

She's coming today?!

Oh, no.

The Phantomhives are known for their _hospitality;_ most of it was done by Sebastian.  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no!

What was Ciel to do?!

* * *

Soon enough, Ciel's violin lessons were over, and it was the time that Lizzy was to come over.

Ciel sighed, knowing that this will be a disaster. He looked out in the distance, where he saw a black and gold carriage strolling towards his mansion while following a dirt path.

The young lord was currently standing in front of his manor, waiting for his fiancee's arrival. Unfortunately, he hasn't seen Sebastian all day, so he wondered weather or not the butler knows they have a visitor.

As the carriage neared the entrance, Ciel heard the front door oped and close behind him. Did Tanaka just leave him? No, he wasn't one to do that. Then it must be-

"Oh, Mister Sebastian," Tanaka greeted.

"Thank you, Tanaka, for taking my place while I finished up last-minute chores. But I'll be taking the rest from here," Sebastian said with an unusually higher voice and a stupid smile.

That same smile was shifted towards the earl. "Bocchan!~ I haven't seen you all day!" He clasped his hands together happily. "Do you miss me?~"

It just started, but Ciel was already annoyed. He clenched his fist. "No..."

"Aww!~" Sebastian whined. "Bocchan, why must you be so cruel to me?~ But alas, I do like my men _rough~"_ As he said this with a _s_ _eductive_ tone, he placed his right hand on Ciel's left shoulder, earning some shudders in return from the boy.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel was flushed. "Our guest are about to arrive!"

Sebastian sighed in defeat. "Right..."

Lizzy energetically jumped out of the carriage and glomped Ciel. "Ciel!~ Ciel!~ Ciel!~"

"L-Lizzy! I can't br-breath!"

Sebastian put a hand on the girl's shoulder, trying to get her to stop. "Milady, I shall have Mey-rin escort you to your room," he said, a bit of jealousy dripping in his voice.

"Oh, okay!" Lizzy looked over at Sebastian with curiosity, which turned into excitement a second after. "You look so much happier!" Like the girly-girl she was, Lizzie jumped up and down while clapping her hands. "Ooh! I know; let's have a cute tea party in the dining area!"

And with that, Lizzie ran off to the dining room to decorate it with pink ribbons and stuffed animals.

Using his demon speed, Sebastian ran off to get Lizzy and escorted her to an unoccupied guest room. "I am sorry milady, but you must get settled in first," he said with a stupidly fake grin.

"Oh, but I have my maid to do that! Paula!" Lizzie once again, bolted out the door and into the dining area while Paula unpacked her things.

Ciel slowly followed behind as Sebastian sent a flirtatious wink to his young master. "Don't worry Bocchan!~ I'll make something sweet for her so that she'll be occupied!~"

Sebastian quickly made his way to the kitchen, leaving Ciel behind in the dust, and started to make a cake cute- and delicious- enough to satisfy Lizzy.

Ciel entered the dining are to see everything 'Lizzie-fied.'

 _Ugh._

This evening was going to be the longest.

Ever.


	9. Day 2 (William): How?

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Wait... A month?! Two?! I am so sorry! Damn school! I finish my homework SUPER early, but my mom won't let me get my laptop until the weekends! Hm. Maybe I should keep a mini journal to write the chapters during the week! (Already bought it!)**

 **Also, shoutout to the story: Ask the Shinigami Cast by _BlackButlerFan13_ Go check it out!**

 _ **I also might be doing a Q/A! So you guys can ask me questions in the comments!**_

 _ **Day 2 (William): How?**_

|William's P.O.V.| 

William was busy.

Well, he was busy staring off into space. Weird, right? The ever-so stoic reaper: wasting time.

But he wasn't really wasting time; he was actually done with all his paperwork- for once! He was even done with all his overtime work!

Why?

He wanted time.

Time to think.

To think about that _boy._

And _**how**_ _that boy_ was able to see- and enter!- the Sinigami Realm.

Only supernatural being were able to see it. This includes, of course, Shinigamis themselves, demons, angels, witches, yokai, and the like!

But a _human._

Maybe he was a demon.

No, that can't be it. William didn't sense two demons in the room at the time. He only sensed one. And that one was Sebastian. So... How was Ciel able to see and enter Dispatch? Maybe he's special because he made a contract with those filthy things? That may be the case.

But there had been countless times when he wasn't able to see Cinematic Records. Only supernatural being were able to see those too. He couldn't see his aunt's- Angelina Daless- records. He couldn't see the undead's records when he was on the Campania. His butler and Grell were caught surprised by the records, but Ciel was left clueless.

So how was he able to do this?

William sighed.

He just stuck with the 'he made a contract with a demon' case. After all, there was nothing else to it. What other possibilities were there? Maybe he is a demon, but a spell was cast on him so that other supernatural being couldn't sense him. No, that's too advanced.

Then what? What was the missing factor.

If the head board find out that there was a _human_ and a _ **demon**_ in the walls of Dispatch, and in his office, then he's in _big_ trouble.

As usual, the ever-so-stoic reaper didn't show any emotion- he just adjusted his glasses with his death scythe. But in the inside, he was extremely nervous.

The board _will_ find out. In fact, someone might have already snitched on him.

Everyone in the Dispatch can sense that _putrid_ scent of that _filth._ Maybe even Grell turned him into the board- it's possible. He traded personalities with that stuck-up demon after all.

He sighed once again.

What _could_ he do? Could he just sit here and wait? No... He was not one to waste time. Maybe he should speak with Mr. S-

"Mr. Spears," Eric spoke as he entered the reaper's office.

"Mr. Slingby," William addressed, looking down at his desk as if he had paperwork.

Eric sighed. "I was told to give you these." He handed him folders naming victims that were supposed to be killed in the next two hours. "I know that some of them are for you, and the others are for Sutcliff and Knox."

William just relied with a bored hum. He grabbed the folders and casually looked through them

Eric grew uncomfortable of the awkward atmosphere and decided to create a little small-talk. "So," he started, catching only half the attention of the unemotional reaper. "Speaking of Sutcliff, I saw him and was wondering why he-"

"This particular incident is none of your business."

"-Eh?"

"I do not want to spill any information, but I will tell you that he will be stuck this way for exactly a week."

"Um, a week, eh? When did this start?"

"Yesterday."

"Okay, then six more days, then he's back to normal?"

"Yes."

"Uh, okay," Eric said, unsure of what to say next. He awkwardly scratched the floor wit his foot then decided to walk away. "Um, I'll be going now. To, uh, check on Alan." He quickly walked to the door and opened it. He took one stride out the door and then turned back to William. "Bye." And with that, he walked out, closed the door, and was gone.

William sighed. He looked up from the folders and went to go give them to Mr. Sutcliff and Mr. Knox.

 **~~~Time Skip~~~**

Giving them to Ronald was easy. The half-blond-half-black haired reaper snatched the folders away from the other reapers hand and quickly walked away to do the task. After all, he had a party to attend.

* * *

|Grell's P.O.V.|

Now here was the hard part. Or rather, confusing part.

When William walked into the red-head's office, the once flamboyant reaper was reading a book. In fact, there was a stack of three other very large books next to him. He also seemed very focused.

William sighed. "You know Mr. Sutcliff, you are supposed to be working, not-"

"I'm done with all my paperwork; I already turned it in."

Whoops. Never mind, forget that thought.

"Then what are you reading?"

Grell still didn't take his eyes off the book. He turned the page once he was done with the previous and simply answered, "Humans."

William tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion. "Humans? What does this has to do with any-"

"I'm trying to find out why that brat was able to come in and see this place."

William gritted his teeth in frustration. "I would appreciate it if you would stop cutting me off." He sighed. "But as a response to what you said, I am trying to find that out too." He pushed up his slightly astray glasses into place by pushing it by the bridge. "Did you find anything out?"

Amazingly, the other reaper still remained calm and unemotional; he really wasn't himself. "Actually, I did."

"... Really?"

"Yes." Grell flipped the page again. "One page talked about what can happen after a human has a lot of interactions with supernatural beings." He pushed up his glasses. "In other words, a human that interacts with a supernatural being all the time may start to see very little things a simple human can't."

William nodded, taking in the information. Then he glanced at the other books. "What are those other books for?"

"Hm?" Finally, Grell took his eyes off of the page and looked at the other books that he already read. " _Tch_. Right, those." He looked back down at the current look he was reading. "Already read them. One is about Shinigamis, the other is demons, and the last is about angels. I was trying to find more about my current situation." He looked up at William. "I found out that this isn't going to last only a week."

"Excuse me?"

Grell sighed. "Apparently, the special dust was created by those damned angels. So it was meant to be applied on other supernatural being. The store keeper probably got a hold of it by making a deal with the angel. But since it was meant for beings like us, it will last longer than on regular human."

William just stared. What could he say?

"So, then how long will the spell last?"

The red-head sighed once again. "That: I don't know. The only information I got was that it lasted longer."

William pushed up his glasses. "Very well then." He cleared his throat. "Here are the files of some humans scheduled to die within two hours."

Grell just grabbed them and hummed in response. He closed the book and stood up while looking at each of the files. Taking some long strides, the reaper reached the door and left, creating no interactions to the other reaper at all whats so ever.

He left William standing there, thinking.

 _Well, I guess that solves it,_ he thought. Then he too, walked away to go reap souls.


	10. Day 2 (Lizzy): OwO

_**Day 2 (Lizzy): OwO**_

|Author's P.O.V.| 

:D

One name: Lizzy.  
One word: Cute.  
One maid: Paula.  
One love: CIEL 3

"Tee - hee~!"

Elizab-

"IT'S LIZZY!"

Gahh-! O-okay! Lizzy!

 _Lizzy_ "cute-ified" EVERYTHING. **EVEN THIS CHAPTER.**

I am the author and I'm scared as hell. I never liked this... this... Uh... This idiotic - so-called "cute" - and non-lovable pink mess. Sorry.

Sebastian's making her a cake. Ciel is in his study, questioning all the problems in his life - including the pink girl and this story. And here I am: questioning my own life and this story. Like, why the hell did I make this again? Don't answer that...

But Elizabe-

|Elizabeth's P.O.V.|

Lizzy chuckled adorably as she typed up these words down on the author's laptop. All these adorable words, the adorable font, the adorable story, and the adorable third person view!

Everything was adorable! Now to make this her adorable diary while the not-so-adorable author is locked in a closet!

Ready?

Cute first person view: activated.

Hi!

I am Lizzy! OwO

Ooh! Sebastian is coming in this room with some cake! It looks delicious and all, but that damn butler gets in my way! Ciel is MINE! Not HIS!

I saw him give MY Ciel all those flirtatious winks. He even carries my beloved in a bridal fashion! Grrr... I'm so so so so so so so so so SOOOOOOOOOOOO jealous!

And Ciel accepts this! But I'm cuter that that butler!

That. Damned. Butler! May my feet serve me well and he be sent to hell - where he always has belonged! Cuz Ciel is MINE and MINE ONLY!

For some reason, the stupid author is saying something about me being a... Yandere...?

Okay then... I don't know what that is... But I know she does.

Let me go ask her.

...

SHE WON'T TELL ME.

DAMN HER TOO.

Ughhhhh... I need Ciel!

What?!

Sebastian just told me to get out! A And he even told me that Ciel ordered him to say that! T-that's not true! He's a liar!

Grrr...

Error

Error

Error

|Author's P.O.V.|

...

...

What the hell did she do.

This chapter - if you can even call it that - is a mess.

I'm sorry.


End file.
